


Christmas Breakfast

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cooks Derek breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



Stiles was very careful as he prepared Derek’s Christmas morning breakfast. Never mind that Derek was probably using his wolfy smell to figure out what was cooking. It was the thought and time that counts.

Besides, Stiles had some mad cooking and artistic skills; so his boyfriend, his boywolf, his wolfriend, his OMG-look-at-that-hot-body-that-only-I-can-touch-friend… Huh, he’ll have to ask Derek about that he supposed. Still, they were in a relationship of some sort. A monogamous relationship for his part and with Derek tapping his ass it better be monogamous on the wolf’s part too. Because if it isn’t… well his Dad was the Sheriff, he was friendly with the local hunters, and Isaac knows how to use a backhoe. His body would not be missed.

Shaking his head, he rid himself of such dark and sinister thoughts, for now, and focused on the Happy Christmas-y like thoughts. Good will toward man and wolves, cheeriness, and feeding Derek so he could get laid again A.S.A.P., there was something else but he couldn’t be bothered to think of that right now. 

He quickly arranged the tray with food and hot coffee, cause Derek without coffee – not pretty. He was as grumpy as The Hulk, though thankfully smaller and a lot less… green. 

“Good Morning. Rise and shine my little Sour-wolf it’s time to celebrate Christmas!” Stiles said cheerily as he flipped on the light switch.

“I’m going to rip your throat out, and NOT with my teeth because your ass would get off on that,” Derek grumbled burying his head under the pillow.

The human rolled his eyes and yanked the pillow away. “Pretty sure that threat lost all its bite when you introduced me to rimming. You know, when you said it to me for not being still enough. Now, sit up and eat. Your breakfast is getting cold.”

Derek blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again looking down at the platter with a certain degree of horror. “What’s this?”

“Breakfast, you know pancakes and bacon. What else would I bring you? Well, I could bring you biscuits, sausage, half a pig...”

“Okay…" Derek ground out interrupting Stiles latest wild tangent. "Let me rephrase my question. Why is my food _in this shape_?”

“Oh, well the pancakes are in wolf form and I used a cranberry for the eye because you are the Alpha wolf. Now the bacon – well, I didn’t have enough bacon to do a beacon, so I just made hills of bacon. Get it?” Stiles asked grinning from ear to ear.

“Not really, no,” Derek admitted weakly.

“You are the Alpha wolf of Beacon Hill. That is the Alpha Wolf of Bacon Hills.” Stiles grinning like a loon it was obvious he was proud of his own humor and artistic skills.

Derek couldn’t help himself. He had to laugh. “Merry Christmas Stiles.”

“Merry Christmas Sourwolf.”

~fin~


End file.
